Playing with History
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: [hppotc crossover] Ron played with the time turner and now everyone's not where they should be... but where ARE they? And who's this rum obsessed man?


WARNING: Some parts may not make sense if you haven't read the PotC III leaked script. If not and are intrested, pm me and I'll send you a link.

------------------------------------------------

"Harry!!! I told you _NOT_ to play with the time-tuner!" Hermione Granger yelled at her best friend, glaring as she un-wrapped the gold chain from her neck. "Now I have no idea where we even are!"

"Oy, don't blame me. It was Ron that decided it would be fun to spin it around who knows how many times, trying to see if the sand would stay in place!" He shouted back in defense, turning to glare at the red-head, who looked up with a typically innocent look on his face.

"What?" He asked, eyes wide as he slipped the time-turner from his neck. All three whirled when they heard a throat clear behind them.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but who the ruddy heck are you?!" Jack asked, blinking at the sudden arrivals. "And how did you get on my ship?"

"Well, you see..." Harry stammered, glancing at the other two for suggestions. They shook their heads and shrugged in a response. Sighing, Harry looked around at the blue sea below them. Sighing again, he squared his shoulders and said "Well you see Mr..."

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, thrusting out his hand. Harry shook it, and then continued.

"Well, you see Captain Sparrow my friends and I were trying to combine two spells, so that we were transported back in time as well as changing location. It seems to have gone horribly wrong, because this isn't Grimald Place. I don't suppose you know what the date is." He looked around for some way to tell the date, as Jack just nodded, and Hermione looked appalled.

"Harry!!! How could you?!" She shouted, storming over to stand in front of him. "You know that Muggles aren't supposed to know about magic!"

"Muggle? I've not a notion about what that is, but I'm pretty sure whatever that is that I'm not knowing, I'm know that I'm not it. Savvy?" Jack interjected, his tone slightly hurt. Looking at him confused, Hermione shook her head and continued. "What will the ministry do?"

"Well, they can't do nothing if they aren't around, now can they?" Ron piped up, grinning like this solved everything.

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked, glancing over at him.

"Well, by the looks of our Captain here I'd say were at about the time of the world exploration and expansion. Which means that the Ministry is just barely being started. Actually, we're most likely just before or just after the great war that started the main streaming and control of magics where the great legends died and where it was decided to hide the magic from muggles." Hermione looked at him, her expression one of awe and thoughtfulness. Harry also looked at his friend, but only in confusion. Misunderstanding their looks Ron said in his defense, "what? I'm an auditory learner. I can look like I'm asleep and still be learning. Plus, history fascinates me."

"Jack? I need- oh, who are they?" Gibbs asked, stepping from below deck.

"Not a clue. But they popped up from thin air." Turning, Jack looked Harry up and down, and then asked thoughtful, "I don't suppose you happen to have a bit of Rum on you."

Harry shook his head, and Jack's face fell. "I can however make some out of this water if you have something to hold it in." Harry said, pulling out his wand. Hermione glared disapprovingly until he said to her "If Ron's right then our modern pounds won't do us any good. And if he's asking for something I figure it's a great way to pay for some food and a place to rest until we can figure out how to get out of here."

Hermione sighed in defeat, and said "Well, at least let me cast the spell." Harry nodded his agreement and put away his wand as she pulled out hers. Jack and Gibbs watched the exchange, then glanced at each other.

"Well, I've got this barrel over here, and it's half-full of water from last night's down pour." Gibbs said, pointing. Walking over there, Hermione mumbled over the water for a few minutes before she turned around a smug look on her face. Stepping next to her, Gibbs dipped his pouch into the liquid, and took a swig. Widening his eyes he exclaimed "She's actually done it. She's a witch that one!" Crossing himself, he said "Witch! She's a witch! Burn her!"

Jack looked at him, and rased an eyebrow and said to himself "Now I've seen it all. First crab-rocks, now a girl dressed in the most outlandish clothing changing our soiled water into rum." Before saying louder "This fine young lady just turned some water into rum for us and now you want to burn her? Besides, Tia Dalma could be considered a witch."

"Aye, I could, aldough I consider myself to be more o' a soothsayer." The black woman said, stepping onto the deck to join the others. "And who might ye be?" She asked, turning to look at the visitors.

"Um... well..." Hermione stammered.

"No matter. I can guess well enough what da spirits meant with a couple o' dair comments yesterday. I assume you'd like to go back to your time then?" She smiled as all three of them nodded their agreement. "Very well den. Come below deck wit' me and I shall send you back."

Jack and Gibbs watched as all three of them followed her down the stairs. "We never did find out who they were." Gibbs commented, sipping from his flask again.

"Who cares? They left the rum."

----------------

Okay, as I was writing this piece an idea for a sequel came to me and I want your thoughts... My idea is this: Harry and the gang go back to their right time and are talking with Fred and George, telling them about their little adventure. They of course become very interested in finding out about the spell as well as a certain Pirate Captain who seems quite like their kind of friend. Imagine: Fred, George and Jack Sparrow creating havoc on our world? Want to hear it?


End file.
